Various processes have been developed and proposed to perform bacteriolysis, disinfection and sterilization by efficiently destroying microorganisms including bacteria such as Pseudomonas aeruginosa and Escherichia coli and other Eumycetes, and minute viruses. However, none of these known processes has adequately considered the properties of microorganisms. For example, electrochemical sterilization is premised on bringing the microorganisms into contact with an electrode surface or dielectric substance, to inhibit their biochemical reactions. The surface of a bacterium typically has a negative charge and is attracted to a positive electrode, and is destroyed by contact. However, when the number of bacteria increases, they exhibit a state in which protoplasm accumulates inside the bacteria, that protects the bacteria with protein. They thus effectively have an electrical shield. This causes a decrease in bactericidal function which makes maintenance and management of the electrodes susceptible to the occurrence of problems. As a result, practical application is correspondingly difficult.